Rumit
by Heterochromer
Summary: Sesuatu yang rumit bagi orang lain, sebenarnya cukup indah untuk diri sendiri. [Justice League OT6 – Produce 101. Kim Jonghyun's centric. Friendship / Romance – unhealthy relationship. Non-proof read.]


**Rumit**

 **.**

Sesuatu yang rumit bagi orang lain, sebenarnya cukup indah untuk diri sendiri.

* * *

[Justice League OT6 – Produce 101. Kim Jonghyun's Centric. Friendship / Romance – unhealthy relationship.]

* * *

Banyak orang yang mengatakan memiliki hubungan adalah hal yang rumit.

Jonghyun ingat ketika ia tak sengaja mendengar keributan dari ruang latihan grup Boy In Luv tim 1. Suara Samuel dan Daehwi, saling berseru satu sama lain. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Daehwi yang berseru—karena Jonghyun sangat mengenal Samuel jauh sebelum Brave Ent. mengenalnya.

Tidak berniat mencuri dengar lebih lanjut mengenai pertengkaran sepasang anak muda yang tengah dimabuk cinta, Jonghyun memilih untuk memasang _earphone_. Diskusi kecilnya dengan Sungwoon bisa menunggu hari esok.

Dia tidak buta, dia tahu banyak pasangan yang terbentuk dari acara _survival_ yang mengerikan ini. Contohnya, Samuel dan Daehwi (Minki-lah memberi tahu eksistensi pasangan ini pada _groupchat_ Pledis Family-nya dan seluruh anak Seventeen kaget bukan main ketika tahu _mantan maknae_ mereka memiliki kekasih). Juga Ju Wontak dan Woo Jinyoung—meski Wontak sudah tereleminasi, keduanya masih berhubungan dengan baik. Hoolim dan Hyeonwoo pun ikut masuk _list_ (keduanya sudah saling mengenal karena satu agensi, namun acara ini yang membuat mereka dekat).

Memiliki hubungan seperti itu mungkin rumit, mungkin juga indah.

Jonghyun hampir melonjak kaget begitu menyadari ada sepasang lengan melingar di pinggangnya. Ia melihat dari pantulan cermin, tidak terkejut menemukan Minhyun tersenyum lembut padanya. "Memikirkan apa?" tanya rekan satu agensinya dengan suara yang amat halus.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Jonghyun, membalas senyuman Minhyun dengan sama lembutnya. Minhyun bergumam sebelum meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jonghyun. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku bosan di kamar. Seongwoo dan Daniel sibuk menonton Netflix, masalahnya tab Daniel terlalu kecil untuk bisa ditonton tiga orang." Jonghyun tergelak mendengar jawaban Minhyun. Pemuda itu menggeliat untuk melepas pelukan Minhyun meski ia tidak merasa risih sama sekali. Dia hanya ingin melihat Minhyun lebih jelas. "Aku mencarimu dan ternyata kau di sini. Mau latihan?"

"Ya."

Minhyun menghela napas. "Kau terlalu banyak latihan, JR- _ie_ ," gumam Minhyun, memanggil Jonghyun dengan nama yang sudah lama ia tidak dengar. Itu membuat sesuatu terasa hangat di hati Jonghyun. "Hyunbin rewel padaku, katanya malam ini ia ingin tidur denganmu."

Dan Jonghyun kembali tergelak. "Katakan padanya, terakhir kali ia tidur bersamaku, Jaehwan tampak tidak senang," kata Jonghyun, menepuk bahu Minhyun. "Katanya, kami terlalu berisik."

"Ah, kalian di sini ternyata."

Sebuah suara terdengar. Jonghyun menoleh, menemukan seluruh anggota timnya yang tersisa kini berada di ambang ruang latihan. "Kalian tidak tidur?" tanya Jonghyun.

Hyunbin menggeleng, langsung berlari ke arah Jonghyun dan memeluk lengan Jonghyun. " _Hyung_ belum tidur, aku tidak bisa tidur," rengeknya singkat. Hyunbin benar-benar _maknae_ sekalipun badannya teramat besar. "Malam ini aku tidur dengan _hyung_ , ya?"

"Selalu kau yang tidur dengan Jonghyun _hyung_ ," ucap Daniel tidak terima. "Kasihan, Jonghyun _hyung_ pasti bosan saat bangun tidur selalu bertemu dengan wajahmu."

"Aku setuju dengan Daniel," kata Seongwoo, memberi seringai kecil ke Jonghyun dan mengacak-acak rambut pemuda yang hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya. "Jika aku jadi Jonghyun, aku sudah bosan setengah mati dengan Hyunbin."

"Jonghyun _hyung_ tetap mau bersamaku." Hyunbin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Jonghyun. Jonghyun tertawa kecil.

"Kau berat, Hyunbin _ie_."

Bukannya membantu Jonghyun, Jaehwan malah berjalan mendekat dan ikut-ikutan memeluk lengan Jonghyun. Dia tidak banyak bicara, tetapi senyumnya yang tulus cukup untuk membuat Jonghyun tenang.

"Lihat, sekarang mereka malah berpelukan," komentar Seongwoo, maju mendekat dan menjajarkan pandangannya agar sama dengan Jonghyun. "Kau benar-benar beruntung, Jonghyun _ie_."

Seongwoo mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum ikut memeluk Jonghyun. Jonghyun mencebikan bibirnya singkat saat menyadari poninya berhasil dibuat berantakan, tetapi Seongwoo hanya terkekeh.

Tidak mau kalah, Daniel pun menghambur memeluk Jonghyun—membuat wajah sang _leader_ terbenam di bahu seluas samudera itu.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan hari ini, _hyung_ ," bisik Jaehwan pelan di telinganya, membuat Jonghyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Pipinya sedikit memerah juga, sebenarnya. " _Saranghae_."

" _Nado_."

Semuanya tampak memiliki kenyamanan tersendiri sambil memeluk Jonghyun, namun ada satu orang yang tidak ikut memeluk Jonghyun.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku?" tanya Jonghyun dengan nada main-main pada Minhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Minhyun menggeleng dan Jonghyun tertawa pelan.

"Aku ingin menciummu." Sebuah permintaan yang langsung dinyatakan secara jelas oleh Minhyun tidak membuat Jonghyun terkejut. Ia malahan tersenyum.

"Silakan."

Dan begitu bibir Minhyun menempel dengan bibirnya secara singkat, sebuah tangan yang besar langsung memisahkan mereka.

"Enak saja, aku juga mau!" protes Daniel, langsung menggantikan bibir Minhyun dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Daniel menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada Minhyun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckck, bukan begitu cara berciuman yang benar." Seongwoo maju dan mencium Jonghyun sebelum Jonghyun bisa berkata apa-apa. Ciuman Seongwoo jauh berbeda dari ciuman inosen Minhyun dan Daniel karena Seongwoo melumat bibir bagian bawahnya dengan pelan. Jonghyun tidak bisa menahan desahan lembut yang keluar dari bibirnya—membuatnya memerah samar.

Seongwoo melepas tautan bibirnya, tersenyum senang mengetahui respon Jonghyun. "Begitu caranya."

"Untuk mencium seperti itu, aku juga bisa," kata Hyunbin, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mencium bibir Jonghyun. Bibir Hyunbin merupakan bibir yang nomor satu yang Jonghyun kagumi, warnanya yang bagus dan selalu lembab. Hyunbin menciumnya dengan tempo lambat yang menghanyutkan, Jonghyun memejamkan matanya.

Begitu tautan Hyunbin dan Jonghyun terlepas, Jaehwan menyeringai kecil.

"Kalian banyak bicara," sahut Jaehwan, menatap Jonghyun yang sediki lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku tahu, kamu lebih suka menciumku, kan, _hyung_?"

Perkataan Jaehwan tadi berhasil membuat Jonghyun memerah. Ia memang biasa dicium, tetapi ciuman Jaehwan terasa berbeda. Tidak selembut Minhyun, seringan Daniel, seantusias Seongwoo, atau seberantakan Hyunbin. Bibirnya dan bibir Jaehwan kini bersentuhan dan Jonghyun langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Jaehwan _ie_ memiliki aura _bad boy_ tersembunyi," komentar Seongwoo yang hanya direspon kekehan kecil dari Jaehwan—yang masih setia membalas lumatan Jonghyun. "Beda sekali rasanya dengan ciuman Daniel. Dia pencium yang buruk." Daniel langsung memprotes ucapan pemuda Ong tersebut.

"Aku juga ingin dicium Jaehwan _hyung_ ," ungkap Hyunbin.

Jonghyun membuka matanya setelah ia berhasi membuat dirinya lebih memalukan lagi dengan mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih keras, menatap Jaehwan singkat sebelum ia menjauhkan wajahnya—tertawa kecil. "Aku benar-benar mencintai kalian semua," tutur Jonghyun dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Hubungan adalah hal yang rumit, terlebih lagi jika dijalani oleh enam orang sekaligus.

Tetapi, Jonghyun bahagia dan itu tidak bisa disalahkan sama sekali.[]

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Waw, that was suprisingly explicit.

Jaehwan's smirk di Sorry Sorry memberikanku motivasi hidup baru. Dia emang keliatan agak lemot(?), tapi aku tau dia bakal penuh kejutan. Agresif secara diam-diam lol. Dasar Bapak Jaehwan Yang Terhormat (yang suka mantengin OA Line Pd101 pasti paham wkwk, bless the admins)

Btw, aku ngepost ini buru-buru habis puasa XD . OT6 populer banget di AO3, dan selalu Jonghyun atau Hyunbin yang dimanja—kan jadi gemes :")

Mind to review?

P. s : Ada yang mau colab? Any pairings bolehlah, tapi aku mau mengusahakan under rated trainees. Makhluk-makhluk RBW contohnya. Hmm.


End file.
